Corona: Freiza's Minion
by Team DragonBallGTFanfiction
Summary: Corona is a 14 year-old half-saiyan and is working for Freiza. She has a memory that haunts her to this day, when she was taken by Freiza, and her mother killed by him. Now working for Freiza, Corona comes face-to-face with Gohan and Krillin on Freiza's spaceship. A love comes between Gohan and Corona. Gohan tries to change and comfort her as she tells her story.


**_Hi guys! This is a story about one of my characters being Freiza's minion. This is when the others go to Namek to find the Dragon Balls. This is what my character is/looks like:_**

 ** _Name: Corona_**

 ** _Age: 14_**

 ** _Nickname: Cora_**

 ** _Race: Half-Saiyan_**

 ** _That's all I'm giving away, so enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: FlashBack**

 **(Just a hint, flashbacks are italic)**

Corona was running down the corridors in Freiza's spaceship, looking for the two unusual power levels that had entered, when she sat down with her back against a wall in the corridor, having a flashback.

 _'Come on Cora! Run!' Corona's mother said, holding onto her arm tightly and running. Freiza was on their tail, them being the last two being on Planet Galos._

 _'Mom, slow down!' Corona yelled._

 _'There's no escaping me, low life scums!' Freiza yelled, teleporting in front of them. Corona looked back, and saw he was gone. Her mother had pulled her closer to her back._

 _'Cora, run now! I'll stay behind!' Her mother said, letting go of her arm._

 _'H'm, letting your pesky little runt of a daughter run away? Silly Earthling. I'll kill you first, then take her as a soldier.' Freiza said, laughing._

 _'Kill me, just don't hurt Corona. Please.' Corona's mother said, crying._

 _Corona was running away, long black spiky hair swishing side to side. She looked back as she heard her mother scream._

 _'Mamma!' Corona yelled, running up to her mother, but Freiza stopped her in her tracks._

 _'You're coming with me little girl.' Freiza demanded, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards his pod._

 _'Let go of me! You hurt my mamma! There's no telling what you'll do to me!' Corona yelled, trying to use her feet as breaks. She was only 4 at the time. This flashback still haunts her memory to this day._

* * *

Corona felt the two power levels coming towards her way, which the door beside her had two Dragon Balls in it. Corona stood up, standing in front of the door. The door opened, and Zarbon was watching of the Dragon Balls.

'Zarbon, two enemies are coming this way.' Corona said, her tail wrapping around her waist.

'You take care of them while I keep watch on these two Dragon Balls.' Zarbon ordered.

Corona nodded.

'Yes sir Zarbon.' Corona replied. When she stepped out the door, a little boy and a man were running down the corridor. Corona stepped in their pathway, and they immediately stopped. They both stared at each other in confusion, then starred at Corona. Corona put her hair up in a ponytail. She got in a fighting stance.

'Alright, which one of you wants it first?' Corona asked. The little boy starred at her still, but the bald man walked up to her in confidence.

'Krillin!' The boy yelled, trying to stop the bald man, known as Krillin, from hurting her.

'It's okay Gohan.' Krillin replied to Gohan. Krillin got in a fighting stance as Gohan backed away. Corona grinned and unwrapped her tail from her waist. Krillin and Gohan both starred at Corona again, then Krillin rushed her.

'You picked a bad Saiyan to be messing with.' Corona said, slapping Krillin with her tail as he got close enough to her.

'Krillin! Are you okay!?' Gohan asked. Corona smirked as Krillin got up. Corona put one of her palms out, making a blue, intense energy ball. She fired it at Krillin, but to her surprise, Gohan jumped in font and slapped it away.

' _That boy has more power than I thought, I wonder if he'll notice this._ ' Corona thought to herself as she vanished from in front of them.

'Where'd she go?' Krillin ask. Just as Gohan turned around, he got slapped and slid back a few feet.

Corona's scouter beeped as someone else got closer.

' _Damn, who else wants it?_ ' Corona asked herself. Corona turned behind her and saw Guldo running towards her.

'Ah, Guldo just in time.' Corona said as Guldo stepped right beside her.

'Cora, I'll take the bald one, you take the boy.' Guldo ordered.

'Yes.' Corona nodded.

'Let's take this outside, I'm sure that Lord Freiza would be mad if we ruin his ship.' Corona stated.

Both Guldo and Corona nodded at each other, Gohan and Krillin following them from behind as they went outside.

* * *

 **That's the end of Chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
